


unprofessional

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Caleb, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Monster Dick, Multiple Orgasms, Top Fjord, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: Before Caleb's next lesson, Fjord tests out how sturdy that fancy desk of his really is.





	unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because [the darling Kann](https://twitter.com/iseemorestill) decided to take nsfw prompts and I. had to. write fic for one prompt in particular: ‘caleb bent over his books on his desk while Fjord fingers him'. huge thanks to Kann, who I spend most of my time all capsing widofjord at. as per the tags, this fic is nothing but pure filth and has no plot aside from how thirsty I am. uh. this is so fucking filthy yall

The sweet sprawl of Caleb’s spine against the mahogany of his desk, against his notes on Dunamacy and his spell components awaiting use, has Fjord spreading his thumbs a bit wider. Rutting against the stretch of Caleb’s hole with the head of his dick a bit harder. Caleb gasps against the papers, fingers crumpling carefully calligraphed spells. Lessons. Fjord twists three fingers in to replace his thumbs and Caleb bucks. Rocks up on his toes, calves trembling, so godsdamned eager for it. 

Leaning forward, Fjord laves kisses against the knobs of Caleb’s spine. Drags his fingers hard against that delicious spot inside Caleb, the one that has him stuttering and clawing desperately for purchase. Fjord smiles against Caleb’s skin. Flicks his gaze over to the clock steadily ticking away on the corner of Caleb’s desk. Works the pads of his fingers in a hard scrape against Caleb’s prostate. 

“ _Gods_ ,” Caleb breathes, reaching back to catch at Fjord’s fringe. Fjord hums and follows the tug of Caleb’s fingers, until he’s nipping at the sensitive arch of Caleb’s throat. Rolls his fingertips in a delicious circle until Caleb’s breath stutters and his grip on Fjord tightens. Wordless begging and the occasional keen of ‘ _bitte_ ’ has Fjord slowing. Dragging it out. 

All the time in the world.

“Come on, sweetheart. You know the rules,” Fjord whispers. Caleb gasps, twists his head to the side. Asking without asking. Fjord nips Caleb’s jaw, the sensitive skin behind his ear, the strained tendon along his neck. “Try again.”

Shoving up on his elbows, Caleb breathes, “Kiss me. Fuck me. _Ich brauche es, ich brauche dich,_ Fjord, _bitte_.” 

Sliding a hand into Caleb’s hair, Fjord yanks his head back. Slots their mouths together in a messy and claiming kiss, tongue slicking possessive over the seam of Caleb’s lips until they part and he can _own_. Caleb cedes easily, moaning into the kiss, hips a sinuous roll. Fjord slides their tongues together, fucking in like a filthy mimcry of what he’d prefer to be doing. Caleb groans, low, and clenches pretty around Fjord’s fingers. Wanting. 

Nipping at Caleb’s mouth, Fjord growls, “Wait.” 

Caleb’s lashes flutter, the blue of his gaze swallowed up by the void of his need. Fjord kisses him again. Pulses his fingers in tandem with the slide of his tongue, until Caleb’s shivering with it. Elbows shaking. Thighs quivering. Fjord twists his fingers hard into Caleb’s prostate, grinding the pad of his thumb into Caleb’s perineum at the same time. Caleb seizes, his chest expanding as the wail builds in his throat, and Fjord _presses_. 

A vicious shudder rips like wildfire through Caleb as he yanks his mouth from Fjord’s and buries his face in his arms. Does nothing to muffle his shout, to hide the pure euphoria Caleb’s experiencing. Caleb ripples warm and tight and desperate around Fjord’s fingers, rim fluttering. Beautiful. Still on his toes. Arched up and frozen with the pleasure of it. Fjord massages his fingers against Caleb’s prostate, prolonging, building, and Caleb sobs loud and overwhelmed against his forearms. 

Can’t have that. 

Fjord fists his fingers in Caleb’s hair and yanks his head up. Forces the remainder of that need to echo through the room. Papers crinkle loud under Caleb’s fingers. Ink spills out from beneath Caleb, magically charged and smeared wet over Caleb’s flushed skin; fuck, that shit’s expense too, but it shimmers so beautifully against Caleb’s throat. Iridescent and magical, just like his human. Fjord bites a kiss into Caleb’s shoulder and slowly removes his fingers.

With a gusty exhale, Caleb rolls his hips back. Barely manages to hold onto Fjord’s fingers, rim stretched wide around his knuckles. Fjord tsks. Shudders when Caleb squirms. Flicks his eyes over to the clock again, groaning. About damn time. 

Releasing Caleb, Fjord settles his palm against Caleb’s ass, spreading him open as he slides his fingers free. Caleb collapses against papers and books and feathered quills, panting. Arches his neck back to meet Fjord’s gaze, pupils blown wide, mouth a lewd, used slash. 

Against the side of the desk, Caleb’s dick twitches, hard still, a wet puddle staining the carpet between his quivering ankles, a steady drip of precome. Fjord groans, petting at balls pulled up taunt, at the red pulse of Caleb’s cock. So fucking pretty. Fjord bites at his lip, contemplates just dropping to his knees and bringing Caleb off again with his mouth and fingers. Again and again and - 

“Fjord,” Caleb whispers, pushing up on the balls of his feet. His wet hole flutters. “Fuck me, fill me _, besitze mich_.” 

“Caleb,” Fjord rumbles, rubbing the head of his cock against Caleb’s hole. Greedily watches as he sinks in, easy as anything, Caleb gasping, gasping, gasping, Fjord’s name interspersed between near prayers, a constant stream of desperate Zemnian and a clear plea for _more_. Fjord pulls back, just enough to hold Caleb’s hole open filthy wet and wide, before he sinks in another inch. 

Falling forward, Fjord frames Caleb’s shaking shoulders, dropping his mouth to the jut of Caleb’s spine. He starts up a stuttering rhythm, working himself deeper with each fuck forward of his hips. Caleb bites his moans into his forearm. His lashes flutter. Fjord drags his palms up Caleb’s arms, until he can catch Caleb’s wrists and pull them free. Pull them away. Drag Caleb’s arms above his head, curl his fingers around the edge of his messy desk. The wet smear along Caleb’s forearm, the clear indent of his teeth against his skin, has Fjord shivering.

Groaning, Fjord whispers, “Keep them there for me. Can you do that, Caleb?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb manages, knuckles white. 

Fjord smiles, kisses gently against Caleb’s temple. “Good boy. Ready?”

Before he receives an answer, Fjord snaps his hips. Not enough to bottom out; he drags his pulsing ridges along Caleb’s still orgasm-pliant walls. Caleb’s spine undulates, a quick fuck back that has Fjord’s beginning knot tucking up firm against his hole. Fjord slips a hand under Caleb, spreads his fingers wide against Caleb’s ink covered stomach, and holds him still. Curls his other hand around Caleb’s throat. 

“Spoiled,” Fjord murmurs against his ear. 

Caleb laughs, breathless and pleased and _wanton_. “Indulgent.” 

“You don’t have time for me to properly knot you,” Fjord says, fucking his hips forward so his knot grinds against Caleb’s needy hole but no further. “You have a lesson. Remember? You’re going to have to concentrate at this desk, clean up all these papers, explain away the spilled ink.” Fjord slides ink heavy fingers over Caleb’s skin, finds and tweaks a nipple. The buzz of residual magic has Caleb crying out. “Do you think he’s here yet? Are you keeping Essik waiting?”

He punctuates the last word with a filthy thrust, angling his hips to rub two of his ridges mean over Caleb’s prostate. Caleb shouts, fingers flexing wildly against the edge of his desk. Doesn’t let go though. Fjord rumbles his praise. Squeezes inky fingers against Caleb’s rabbiting pulse. 

“They can all hear you, love. You’re so fucking loud.” Fjord pinches a nipple, presses his thumb into the thud of Caleb’s pulse. “They’ll all know you’re mine. That you’re _hungry_ for it.” 

Caleb shakes his head. Fjord catches his gaze darting to the silver wire, to the gold notes upon it that bury the Silence spell in the walls when the circuit completes. Another filthy thrust of his hips, grinding the thicker base of his cock against Caleb’s rim, knot a terrible tease. Fjord laughs low. “I didn’t close the door all the way.”

With a start, Caleb’s spine locks, his muscles clench hot and silky, before his entire body jerks and he wails, loud and long and desperate, unable to hide it. Fjord fucks him through it, quick, short thrusts until Caleb’s practically dancing on his tip toes, squirming at the overstimulation. Fjord yanks him still. Slows his pace until he’s seated deep inside, ridges pulsing. Prolonging. Caleb’s fingers clench and release against the edge of the desk. Tears wet the flush along his cheeks. The red slash of his mouth begs so prettily. 

Fjord rumbles, pleased, against Caleb’s back, nuzzling into the sweaty tangle of his hair. Undulates sweet and slow, even as Caleb whimpers in weak protest. “One more?”

“Fjord,” Caleb rasps, throat ruined by desperation. “I - I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Fjord asks. Runs inky fingers over Caleb’s taunt stomach and against the base of his trembling dick, trapped and spent against the side of his fancy desk. Caleb swallows hard and whines Fjord’s name. “What time is it, Caleb?”

Hazy eyes snap up to Fjord’s face, confusion writ over Caleb’s lust drunk features. Fjord restarts his rhythm, curls his fingers around the base of Caleb’s cock, and the other hand big against Caleb’s bobbing throat. Picks up speed faster than before. Caleb stutters. Lashes flutter. He shakes his head and clutches at the edge of the desk, rolling his face away to dig his forehead into sweat stained papers. Fjord fucks in quicker. Harder. The desk quakes with each completed thrust.

Doesn’t take long for Fjord to find that edge, to teeter for a moment before pulling back. He’s always had better control than Caleb. With an indulgent swivel of his hips, Fjord asks again, “What time is it.”

“Fjord - why - why, that - _du fühlst so gut_ \- _bitte_.” Caleb’s thighs shiver and his knees finally give out. Fjord catches his weight, holding him in place while he takes his pleasure. Caleb twitches, sobs, but keeps white knuckled fingers curled around the edge of the desk like the good boy he is. 

“You’re so good for me, Caleb.” Fjord nuzzles his teeth into the meat of Caleb’s shoulder and rumbles, vibrating and low, “When is your lesson?”

“Now, now, it’s now,” Caleb sobs, shaking all over, his cock half full against the curve of Fjord’s palm. Fjord bites down, teeth sinking in while Caleb cries out. Fucks his hips in sharp and fast, knot rubbing againt Caleb’s rim. So close. Fjord barely holds himself back from sinking in full, to seat himself deep and fill Caleb up until he’s stuffed, skin sensitive to every touch. To claim him, to mark him as Fjord’s and Fjord’s only, magic lessons be damned. 

Caleb jerks with every brush of Fjord’s knot, his voice fluttering against Fjord’s hand. Desperate pleas pounded out of him. Barely audible until Fjord leans forward, focuses on the percussion of Caleb’s lungs and the desperate roll of his tongue. A repetitive prayer: “ _Ich brauche es, ich brauche es,_ Fjord, _bitte_ , take me, take me, _ich brauche es_ , I’m yours.” 

Caleb’s pleas hook into the primal need simmering in the back of Fjord’s thoughts. Slams everything to the forefront, grants leave to that dark desire that lingers in his blood and purrs whenever Caleb gets like this, brimming with pleasure and a trust that overwhelms. Fjord _wants_ with a hunger so vastly different from Uk’otoa that he’s immediately lost to it. 

Fjord tightens his grip around Caleb’s throat. Jacks Caleb’s half hard dick, tight and mean. Rumbles, low and pleased and _possessive_ , and thrusts in his knot. Everything clenches impossibly, Fjord’s ridges pulsing as his dick thickens, as he pushes and fills as much of Caleb as possible. His orgasm rips through him with all the finesse of a boat run aground. 

With another filthy moan, Fjord grinds his hips in hard, over and over against Caleb’s used rim. Remains deaf to everything but Caleb’s punched out whimpers as he finds his own orgasm, cock twitching weakly in Fjord’s grip and dribbling out to join the thick puddle on the floor. Caleb squirms as Fjord’s cock pulses again, filling Caleb further. Fjord rolls his forehead against Caleb, releasing Caleb’s cock to press tight against his lower belly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Caleb whimpers. Fjord groans as Caleb clenches around him, his knot squeezed so sweetly, and he gushes another load into the mess already inside. Fucks it in deeper with each shudder of his cock. The barest stretch of Caleb’s skin has Fjord whining, mouthing at Caleb’s sore shoulder. 

Finally, everything settles and Caleb collapses against the desk, Fjord’s hand against his distended pelvis the only thing holding him upright. Fjord leans back to admire the picture Caleb makes, hauling Caleb up enough so that he tugs sweetly on Fjord’s cock. A damn sight, that: Caleb stretched obscene around the swell of Fjord’s knot, skin peppered with bruises and claim marks, teeth and tongue and the pinch of Fjord’s eager fingers. The smear of magic ink mixed with their sweat, sparkling iridescent on his skin. Fjord palms Caleb’s ass, putting him on display, thumb massaging against the used clench of Caleb’s hole. Caleb whimpers.

“Think your lesson got cancelled,” Fjord says, breathlessly pleased. 

Caleb laughs, high and reedy, groaning when it shifts Fjord’s hand on his pelvis. “He’ll - understand.”

With a pleased rumble, Fjord drops forward again. Noses at Caleb’s hair. The ripple of his ridges signals another five minutes before Fjord can fuck Caleb again, reduce him to nothing but static silence and a demand for more that only Fjord can fill. Fjord noses along Caleb’s sweaty jaw and the flutter of his pulse, biting another mark in amongst the others.

The clock on the corner of Caleb’s desk falls to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> that Keen Mind feat is gonna make magic lessons difficult. 
> 
> please leave a comment or follow me on [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/assinan13?s=09) if you want a bit more spice in your life!!


End file.
